Las Locuras de Korra
by ValSmile
Summary: Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero en este caso ¿Qué pasa si Korra bebe jugo de cactus? One Shot dedicado a Makorra


**Las Locuras de Korra**

Consciente de que muchas veces le advirtieron que no debía hacerlo, igual intentó probar. Estaba sola en su habitación, no había nadie más en la isla, salvo su fiel mascota y uno que otro animal que rodeaba la zona de la isla en memoria a Aang.

No había llegado directamente a sus manos, fue Pema quien se lo arrebató a las niñas, sabiendo que no era propicio que a su edad lo consumieran, sabían de sobre manera sus efectos, uno de sus familiares lo vivió en carne propia, pero a Korra le había ganado la curiosidad de probar el jugo de cactus.

Bebió el líquido de un sorbo, lo trago sin asco. Pasaron los minutos.

Salió volando de la habitación por la ventana, totalmente desorbitada, reía sin más de todo lo que en su rostro pasaba: hojas, polvo, el aire la volvía loca. Se detuvo. Siguió y cayó en un montón de hojas que se encontraban juntas en un sector de la isla. Hacia figuras de angelitos, y con el aire las levantaba dejándolas caer en sí. Parecía una niña jugando, feliz. Sin preocupaciones.

Luego, se quedó quieta, mirando el cielo, observando y creando cada figura con su imaginación

- Esa nube se parece a Pabu... esa de allá es Asami. Oh esa es de Melo... y esa, es Naga y Oogie... que amigable

Luego se levantó, con un montón de hojas en su cabeza...

- ¿Esa es una nube? pero es igual a Mako - y sonreía

- Vine a verte, antes de volver al trabajo - le respondía

- Oh, y más encima habla, eres casi como mi Mako real - sus ojos brillaban

- ehm - no entendía nada el muchacho

Se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y empezó a sacarle las hojas de su cabeza, mientras que ella lo miraba como toda una pequeña niña que adora algo. Mako la miraba extrañado, pero no evitaba sonreír levemente al verla en ese estado, según sus pensamientos, realmente se veía hermosa y tierna.

- ¿Qué te sucede Korra?

- Eres tan real como mi Mako - sonreía con sus mejillas coloradas

- jajaja Korra, soy yo, ¿A caso tienes fiebre? - tocaba su frente

- y posees el mismo olor embriagante de mi Mako

Mako dudaba de las palabras de ella, no sabía a que estaba jugando...

- EYYY TIENES LA BUFANDA DE EL, DEVUELVEMELA NUBE MALDITA! - se abalanzó sobre él haciéndolos caer nuevamente en toda esa pila de hojas secas.

Como Mako aún no captaba el juego de su avatar, decidió atacar, dando vuelta los roles, fue este quien se tiro encima de ella, sujetando sus muñecas fuertemente.

- Soy una malvada nube que te besará

Korra se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba deseando entre ansiosa y nerviosa ese beso. Pero no esperó más y lanzó un fuerte soplido, ahora que estaba manejando casi de lo más bien el aire control, hizo que Mako alejara su rostro de ella.

- Korra espera - gritaba Mako, quien había soltado a la chica para sobarse el rostro y logró percatarse de algo - ¿Qué demonios bebiste? - sintió un olor extraño en ese soplido.

Fue en su búsqueda por todo el templo, no la encontraba. Las horas pasaban Mako tuvo que dar aviso en su nuevo trabajo por ausentarse, dudaba en dar aviso de que no la hallaba porque seguramente bebió algo. Pero se percató de que Naga estaba en el templo, por lo que había decidido buscarla con ayuda de ella. Se sorprendió aún más cuando la pilló arriba de un gigantesco árbol durmiendo.

- ¿Cómo es que no se ha caído desde ahí? - se preguntaba preocupado - mmm como la bajo

Como si hubiese captado la idea, Naga comenzó a golpear fuertemente el árbol, haciendo que Korra se moviese de su cómoda posición. Mako esperaba que despertase, pero no sucedía, sólo provocó que Korra se acomodara de otra manera haciendo que ella cayese del árbol, acto seguido y con un fuerte sentido, se ubicó en el lugar para poder agarrarla en sus brazos.

Suspirando aliviado, Mako la observaba dormir, aún con sus mejillas rojas. La acomodo de mejor manera en sus brazos y se la llevó hasta su habitación. Ahí la dejó para que descansara finalmente y en un lugar más cómodo y seguro.

Korra despertaba algo aturdida, ya era de tarde y su estomago rugía ferozmente

- Al fin despertaste - la miraba seriamente

- oh Mako, qué haces en mi habitación

- Pues, venía a verte - intentaba controlar su seriedad

- Sabes tuve un sueño muy extraño - trataba de contar algo, para evitar esa mirada seria sobre ella - estaba alucinando, no lo sé, había una nube mutante...

- jajajaja - no pudo evitar más la seriedad

- En serio, era extraña y ¡se parecía a ti! - decía sorprendida la joven avatar

- Korra - se acercó a ella para poder al fin besarla, ella aún sorprendida le respondió el dulce beso - no fue un sueño, bebiste jugo de cactus - terminaba de besarla.

- ¿Entonces... no fue un sueño? - alejaba el rostro de su amado toda avergonzada

- Pero fue divertido sabes, jajaja - Korra se tapaba el rostro con sus manos - ve a ducharte, Pema preparó un rico almuerzo para todos.

- Mako no le digas a nadie, que vergüenza

- jajaja lo pensaré - reía

- MAKO!

- no lo voy a hacer - se acercaba nuevamente con su sensual sonrisa

La besó nuevamente, dejando envolverse en su aroma y sus abrazos

- Este beso será llamado "el beso de la nube mutante" - terminaba de bromear Mako, haciendo que Korra le lanzara hasta el almohadón de cabecera.

Y así, la morena no pudo evitar sonreír avergonzada

- jeje, la próxima vez yo te obligaré a beber jugo de cactus... Mi Mako - sonreía maliciosamente la joven enamorada.

Fin.

* * *

siiii al fin algo nuevo que pude escribir de Makorra *-*

es que simplemente me encanta esta pareja. Espero sus reviews, buenos o malos, todo sirve para mejorar!


End file.
